


You can close your eyes, baby, I am here

by TheHappyEgg



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Being treated right kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mention of underage drinking and sex, Mostly Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Praise Kink, Protective Rhodey, Sugar Daddy, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark's student years were not his brightest, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyEgg/pseuds/TheHappyEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is lonely. He also wants to explore his secret daddy kink. He subscribes to a suggar daddy app to met someone. </p><p>Nothing go as planned.</p><p>Tony couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony knew it was risky but his heart craved it for too long. He had subscribed to this special dating app a month before. At first that had been enough. Just knowing that he could do it. Then he created a profile, because why not? He was not known for his ability to be reasonable.

He started receiving messages. The first ones were easy to dismiss. He was treated like an anonymous sex object by some perverts that just copy-pasted their message from user to user, hoping to catch someone. Then more personal messages came. People that had read his fake profile.

Yes he did a fake profile, you just didn't go all 'Hey come on, I am Tony Stark' on a kinky app like that. He had some preservation instinct, no matter what Fury thought. Even though his profile was under a false name, he had confessed his real desires. Putting them into words had been a true relief. He was not a deviant. Sure, his needs were slightly different than the norm but overall he kept it safe, sane, and consensual.

He had rejected this part of himself for years. Self-shaming his desire rather than exploring it, afraid of what he could learn about himself. Reading it made him realize that his fantasy was not extravagant or that perverted. Sure it was a kink, so it crossed the traditional procreating Christian vision of sex. But the notion of kink itself played with the forbidden rules.

When he read his own words he realized he was mostly seeking a partner that would love and cherished him for himself. Ok, not for himself as he used a fake backstory; not for the Anthony Edward Stark persona he played for media. All his lovers, Pepper aside, came to him for his fame, his money, or his genius status the media praised. Tony was tired of everything. At least with this app, he would just be a pretty face for a partner. No expectations, nothing to prove. Just having to look pretty and play a bit to get the kinky sex.

He had started to reply to some of the messages a few weeks ago. Most of the conversations never went above the first texts exchanged. For a while it has sufficed him.

Then this guy came. Most of their conversations were surprisingly not about sex. They talked about everything. Little things. Books, politics, traveling. The man was military. Tony would be stupid if he hadn't realized his military kink since his first fantasies about Captain America when he was still in high school. Tony revealed that even if he was not military himself he had seen some shit. They talked about that too. It was a good thing. No matter what Pep and Rhodey told him, he never wanted to go to a therapist. He knew he would have to speak of his father for Years before he could start the ‘I went into another world with a nuclear missile to save Earth once.’ Talking to this guy helped.

He was also brilliant. Not Tony Stark smart but smart nonetheless. Usually people tried to challenge Tony ‘I have so many PhDs I don't know what to do with them’ Stark. They had some weird thing to prove and Tony could never just quietly talk about science. Sure, with this guy, he had to pay attention not to reveal some stuff he was not supposed to know as an anonymous engineer but it was easier than his Dr. Stark persona. It was refreshing.

Quickly, the endearments came. Baby. I want to have you in my arms. Sweetheart. I want to spend a full night just cuddling. Never making it overtly sexual, just bringing comfort to each other until the sun came up then going to sleep with the first ray of sunshine. I want to run my fingers through your hair. Is your hair soft, baby? I want to invite you to the restaurant, babe. Proudly showing you off at my arm. I often imagine your sleepy face when you wake up. I spend too much time daydreaming about your face. Would you let me spoon your body in my cold bed, love?

Tony was tempted to meet the guy. He hadn't put a picture on his profile, saying he didn't want his private life to affect his military career. Understandable.

Tony had asked Jarvis to track the guy. Letting the AI judge if the virtual crush Tony had was who he claimed to be. Tony didn't ask for a name or a picture, he just wanted Jarvis's benediction. He knew his AI has inherited his very protective instinct from his namesake. Somehow he expected Jarvis to break the dream, to dig up some dirty secret on the guy, but the guy had won Jarvis's approval. Something even Pepper had needed weeks to gain. Tony was more and more curious to meet him.

The other man asked him on a date. Somewhere discrete but classy. He suggested place and date. It was far enough for Tony to not have anything planned for the evening but he knew he could find something if he freaked out and his date couldn't be mad at him if something important came up. The man said he would like to meet him sooner but he wanted to have time for proper introductions and his job kept him busy most of the time.

Tony said yes.

He freaked out but didn't cancel.

Tony had never had to panic for a date before. His lovers were already familiar with his charms even before he met them. As far as Pepper was concerned, she was his friend before becoming something else so he had already tested her patience and knew he would keep her.

This man had no reason to like him. Or rather, he had no reason to like Tobby Mark, the persona Tony invented for his date. Just him, no mask, Tony without the Stark baggage.

Tony wanted to ask his friends for guidance.

Rhodey was always on Avengers stuff these days and even when he came to see Tony, it was never long enough to broach heavy topics like that. Besides it would be weird to talk about feelings stuff with Rhodey, Tony choose to confess to his other best friend, the one and only Lady Pepper Potts, his best (human) confident. Sure, he put aside the kinky stuff. He had never revealed his unspeakable desires to her, he couldn't do it now. Even if they decided they were better as friends, the woman would still find a way to feel guilty because she hadn't been able to help him. Tssssk Pepper. Pepper. Pepper.

Pepper thought the idea of anonymously knowing someone before jumping into bed together was Awesome. She said it was a proof of maturity and she was happy for him if he was ready to fall in love again.

Ok. Talking to Pepper was a bad idea. He let her congratulated him like he had invited her to his wedding because he couldn't find the courage to tell her he subscribed on a sugar daddy dating app so it disqualified him from both: finally maturing, and putting the sexy stuff aside to get to know someone.

Tony was now alone waiting in the restaurant. Not that his date was late, he just came one hour early because he was nervous. He had already been to this restaurant six times so he could have the time to feel secure in this new environment. He deeply regretted having to come at all. He should have asked for advice from someone else. Steve, while bisexual and surprisingly well adapted to the future, still had difficulties with the concept of online dating. Clint Barton had been off of the market for years and if you listened to Laura, none of it had been from the archer's initiative. Bruce was in India. Natasha was way too invested in Steve's dating life and he didn't want to bring his celibacy to her attention. Maybe Agent. Agent was nice. He listened well, never judged and had a towel ready if someone wanted to break the heart of one of his Avengers.

Or maybe he should just shut everything down. Call Rhodey for an emergency situation and his best friend would be here with SF DVDs and junk food just like the good old times at MIT. Maybe they could also Science! binge in the lab all night. No alcohol as Tony was proudly at his 9th month without even a beer but coffee and awful energy drinks.

Yeah. That was what he should do. Just let Rhodey take care of everything for the night and forget his stupid idea that he could find a lover ready to put up with his shit. He already had an amazing job, status as a part time super hero, and wonderful friends. It’s not like he missed something. His previous relationships hadn't even been that satisfying he tried to reasoned. A little voice in his head reminded him that he had never really been totally honest with them and himself. Always holding back. Always in control. Always playing the role fate (Howard) has designed for him.

He was about to call Rhodey when the man himself entered the restaurant. He was nicely dressed. Smart casual. He was wearing a deep red shirt. A color that looked so nice on him. Tony recognized that his best friend had the nervousness of someone going on a first date. He smiled, reassured that he wouldn't be alone, that and even on the other side of the room, Rhodey would have his back.

Tony stood up to meet him and welcomed him with a relieved smile.

“Hey, my favourite sidekick! What are you doing here?”

Rhodey looked puzzled and answered a second too late.

“Well, it's look like I am your date tonight, partner. Or should I call you Tobby?”

“Fuck me sideways!” replied Tony, horror painted his face as he understood the consequences of Rhodey's words.

“In a perfect world I would love to, but I think we need to talk first,” deadpanned Rhodey.

Tony Stark knew signing on to the sugar daddy app was and had always been a terrible mistake.

“Come on, Rhodey bear, you can't break up with me, we haven't even been on our first date.” Tony tried to joke.

“If you actually shut up instead of listening your own voice, you would know I would love to actually go on a date with you,” said Rhodey as calmly as ever.

“Come on, James, don't indulge me. You have never been interested in me like that.” Tony sighed. He put his hands in his hair, he had spent hours fashioning it in a not-Tony-Stark look.

“Said who?” asked the colonel who had apparently decided to be an asshole tonight. Usually that was Tony's role in their relationship, but hey, everything changes.

“You said so. I already embarrassed myself too much when I asked you out the previous times.” Tony took a box out of his jeans and casually took out his coloured contacts.

“When did you asked me out?” repeated Rhodey with the same fake controlled tone Agent used on them when he was about to lose his shit. Maybe that's what they learned in military. How to pitch your voice to threaten your audience without actually raising your voice.

Tony was pissed at Rhodey. He had no right to be the angry one. For once, Tony had not done anything wrong. He just signed on into this fucking app. Was it his fault if he was not the date Rhodey excepted? Just his good old platonic friend, broken Tony Stark.

“You really want to know? Let's do it by chronological order to be sure I don't miss one. The first time was obviously three days after our first meeting.”

“You were fourteen and asked if you could suck my dick after I caught you with assistant professor Riley.” Retorted blankly.

“Yeah, that one doesn't really count I suppose. I always wondered, did you push him into retirement?” asked Tony like it was nothing.

“No. I pressed charges for sexual harassment and abuse of power on a minor both to the school and the police. He was condemned to five years of prison and forbidden to teach ever again. As you were a minor, your name wasn't written anywhere and school squashed the rumors.” Explained Rhodey.

“Wow. You take age of consent quite seriously. I suppose that also dismissed the following times I asked you out even if I had already designed my first weapons of mass destruction and revolutionized robotics, I was not mature enough to know what I wanted. Did you consider eighteen or twenty one as the valid age for consent?” asked Tony like it was nothing.

“I wouldn't know as you never asked me out without being drunk and or strung out during that period. Then you stopped asking me out all together. I just thought you were finally convinced my sincere affection for you was guaranteed and you didn't feel the need to offer to suck my genitals as a compensation for my presence by your side.”

Ouch. That hurt. Yes, his first years hadn't really been his brightest.

“What made you stop to asking me out by the way?” Asked James, curious.

“Jeremy. You were serious about him. He even offered to move in with you. You looked happy with him. I didn't want to interfere.” Yes, Tony had listened to Jeremy's declaration and had immediately stopped every attempt to seduce his first and only friend.

“Yeah. He was nice. I could have even loved him with time. Or maybe under other circumstances.” Rhodey looked lost in old memories.

“Don't ask don't tell,” guessed Tony. His break up has been messy. Jeremy left and Rhodey had been inconsolable. After that, he had mainly dated women. Maybe it was easier, Tony has always thought Rhodey never got over his first love but Rhodes just said he had never loved him?

“No. He left me because he thought I was in love with you and he couldn't stand it anymore,” answered his friend without a hint of emotion in his voice.

“What an idiot,” said Tony without even thinking about it.

“Well, sure, he didn't compete with you on the big brain contest but he was sometimes wiser and more observant than you and me. I was in love with you, and more than his departure, I cried at the realization I could never get over you and you would never return my romantic feelings.” Confessed his friend with half a smile. Rhodey often smile instead of crying. Tony wanted to hug him.

“Wow. Very dramatic of you, Romeo. And two years ago when I asked you out again?”

“You mean after you dumped Pepper and tried to kill yourself after almost destroying the Avengers with killer robots? Yeah. Exactly the sane and stable foundation to grow a happy healthy relationship,” replied Rhodey.

“So all those time I sincerely asked you out you refused because you thought there were consent issues but you agreed to go on a date with me after we flirt for weeks on a fucking sugar daddy app?” Asked Tony whose nerves were slowly giving out.

“Safe, sane, and consensual. We are both adults here. Sure we need to discuss more about limits before anything serious happen but a date is a good start.” said Rhodey calmly.

“And you won't address the fact that I have daddy issues bigger than Manhattan and I am fucked up for wanting to explore daddy kink?” asked Tony puzzled.

“You have always had daddy issues bigger than the state; it never made you any less of a wonderful person that I am proud to call my best friend. And as I filled out a sugar daddy profile myself, I won't kink shame you for doing the same for a sugar baby profile.” Tony had forgotten how Rhodey could be annoying when he used logic against him. Damn scientist friends.

“I am the richest man on this planet and I want an older man to spend crazy amount of money for my pretty face and dick. You don't think that’s deviant?”

“Has anyone only spend a penny on you, Tony? Just for you. Wanting nothing in exchange.” Rhodey's voice was so soft, Tony wanted to cry.

“You know, if you want you can do both the questions and the answers, it would be easier for both of us.” Tony tried a last time to protest but Rhodey was having none of it.

“You never let me take care of you. Cuddle you. Cook for you. Or never for very long. If I believe your profile, and I believe you wrote the truth there, it has always been what you wanted. Why were you always pushing me away?”

“I didn't want to be a burden. Stark men are made of iron.”

“Remember to piss on your father's grave for next father's day. Toby. Tony, baby, listen to me. I promise I didn't know it was you before tonight. You read my profile. I know you consulted it often. With your memory, I am sure you already know it by heart. What did it said about me.”

“That you wanted a relationship based on equality but sometimes you wanted your partner to be able to let go. To offer his trust to you and let you totally take care of him. Maybe calling you daddy. Age play non mandatory being sexual but mostly having a cute partner to cherish. To sometimes be yours and only yours to take care of. You said it helps you center yourself. Fixed some of your micro management issues and helps you accept that even if you can't save everyone in the world you could at least make one person beyond happy and that was what matters.”

“You have indeed memorized it,” answered Rhodey. A small smile on his lips. The first sincere one since the beginning of this mess.

“Like you didn't do the same, old man!” teased Tony.

“Point taken, brat,” conceded Rhodey.

“Daddy,” whispered Tony to try the word out for the first time in his life. He liked how it weighed. How it made Rhodey's eyes shine. He repeated the word again even more discreetly than the first time. Rhodey probably couldn't even have heard it but with the intensity he was looking at him, he probably read his lips.

“Yes. I am here for you, now. Everything will be fine, baby.”

Tony trusted him because Colonel Rhodes never lied. Never.

Rhodey put his big hands in Anthony’s smaller ones. He pulled him in gently until Tony was plastered against his best -- his date’s -- his future lover's chest. Tony had never blessed his smaller frame until now as he could put his ear directly against Rhodey's heart and he synchronized his breath with the much more controlled one. He was glad to hear that Rhodey's heart was clearly trying to get out of his chest and say hello to Tony.

They felt silent. Both smiling happily as they tried to integrate everything they had confessed to each other.

A waitress finally came to announce that their table was ready, and apologized for the delay, not mentioning they were still half an hour early for the initial reservation.

Tony took Rhodey's arm. He had worn some of his military medals while Tony has dressed down. The waitress only talked to Rhodey as it was evident he was in charge and the one paying for everything. And it was. Tony wasn't in charge. It was an unknown feeling. Nothing was expected of him. He was delighted and Rhodey's satisfied smile said he wasn't the only one.

He mouthed a thank you when Rhodey ordered without consulting him. Rhodey mouthed an ‘I love you.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That story was really popular. People asked for a sequel. I am a sucker for Happy Tony (happy everyone in general). Rhodey/Tony are just the cutest. I don"t really know. I felt like writing it. Hope you like it

"You spent hours to pull me out of my lab to give me freaking LEGOs blocks?" Tony was crossing his arms in front of his chest. Something he has always done when uncomfortable. This copying mechanism has only worsen when the arc reactor has been added to the mess. "You know... I have much prettier stuff and shiny toys in the lab, Rhodey bear," Tony was smirking, his face perfectly controlled but Rhodey knew better.

"I know you have, Anthony, but those are not toys as much as they are ... toys" explained Rhodey, emphasizing the last word.

Tony's face fell. His eyebrows rose and his mouth formed a perfect "O" he didn't voice.

"But, it can't do anything. It's just plain blocks, not even technical ones ! Not a single engine or robotic arm," argued Tony. He looked puzzle. Disappointed, even. Rhodey thought that maybe, maybe he has misread his baby. He tried to explain his idea to hi mate.

"Yes. Sure. That's what toys are suppose to be about. Playing. But if you think you would prefer more advanced games, I still can exchange it. I kept the receipt."

Rhodey started a movement toward the colourful box and Anthony quickly put it outside of his reach. Rhodey smiled, he knew he had won already. Tony seemed to realised that too but put a brave face and fought again.

"What about educative games?" he asked.

"What about them?" pushed innocently Rhodey.

"It is better..." continued Tony lamely.

"According to which criterias?"

Tony sighted loudly. Rhodey just Looked at him.

"Which criterias ? I don't know. It's not like I have a lot of parental role model around. Educative criterias. All criterias. The child learn stuff instead of just fooling around. See ? Good kid. Mature. Not a waste of space. Almost already a tiny adult. Creating things and making money for the company. "

Tony was just mad now. He threw the box across the hall and it crashed in a poor bang against a wall. A very lame shot. The absurdity of his over reaction hit Tony.

He looked remorsefully at Rhodey's face. Preparing himself to hear rejection and judgement for his nerves. Rhodey looked incredibly sad. He whispered. "Oh, Tony, my baby boy" He opened his arms and suddenly, He was just that. Tony. Just Tony. Rhodey's boy.

He climbed in Rhodey's arms, crying. The desperation of a lost child but the strength of a strong man. Tony didn't have to measure his force. Rhodey would catch him. He always had. Right now, Tony was not fully a child but not a grown man either. Something in between. It was OK through. It was because Rhodey was here. The only person that knew, acknowledged and cherished every part of him. His roommate turned protective big brother, his teenager fantasy, his best friend, his first science mate, his confident, his lover, his daddy. He was all of it and much more.

"I knew trying to explore my daddy kink was the worst idea I had since Ultron" whispered Tony. He hated himself for being so clingy, tensely gripping Rhodey's shirt like his life depended of it. He couldn't help himself. This realisation made him escaped another ugly cry. Rhodey walked through the living-room, effortlessly carrying Tony to sit them down on the designer yet comfy sofa.

"What make you say that? I think you are very brave to act according your desires and facing your fears , voicing them, like you are doing," Rhodey's voice was steady. A rock. He pulled a blanket over Tony's shoulder. He hadn't realised he was shivering.

Tony dismissed the words but kept the blanket, "Brave? Crying after my long time dead father? Do I look brave to you?"

"Tony, you have always been the bravest man I know," said Rhodey firmly.

"You are just indulging me" Tony refused to see his lover's face, and snuggled deeper in the crook of his neck.

"I am not. Beside, we already established that indulging, cherishing and spoiling my partner is something I do and look for in a romantic relationship,"

"You can't find my crocodile tears sexy," Tony knew what he looked like. He could do A-OK for photoshoot, dressed sharply in Armany tailored suit, Rayban hiding the dark circles that were his eyes, and with intensive make up session before and photoshop after. Most people didn't look outside of the glossy varnish of GQ magazine. They found him attractive because they had been told to. Because he was white, smart, shameless and outrageously rich. None of that mattered right now. He has worked three days straight in the labs after his last confrontation with Fury. He couldn't remember his previous nap or shower. To add to the picture, he crying like a baby. Not the cute fantasised baby. Like a real, ugly, weak kid. Weakness has never been attractive.

"They are not fake tears and they are not sexy. It's not about sex. It's about trust and allowing yourself to letting go."

"I thought it was about bending me over your knees and spanking my bare ass when I am a naughty boy. Your naughty boy" Tony put a brave face and tried to joke. Sass your way out of every situation has always been his moto.

"If it's something you want to explore, I am not against the idea to redden your beautiful ass with my bare hands" said Rhodey, massaging thoughtfully Tony's back to emphasis his point. Tony felt rather warm suddenly. Rhodey playfully bit his earlobe and continued to whisper. "But if it happens, it won't be a punishment. Oh no, Tony. You will be begging for my hands on you. You will want it as much as I will want it. I am not in here for punishment, even if there will be a time for that too. I don't think you are naughty. I think you want to be good. And you are, baby. You are my very good boy"

If the first words had Tony almost dry humping his lover, he was now a whinny mess in Rhodey's calloused hands, asking, beggind to be petted but enable to form words. "Please, please... Daddy... I want to be good. I want to be good for you."

"You already are, darling boy. You are sweet and brave and smart and everything a Daddy could wish for."Rhodey was adding a long kiss on Tony's temple between each word and his hand were scratching Tony's back. Anchoring him in the reality" You'd make any Daddy proud, Tony."

"Are you proud of me, Daddy?" asked Tony. He was out of breath from Rhodey's attentions but his words were serious. Rhodey cupped Tony's jaw and connected their gaze. Tony shivered. Rhodey was scrutinizing his bare soul and far from being afraid by every scar he saw, he accepted and kissed every one of them. It was a burning like sensation. Consuming everything. Tony felt like everything was shifting in the world and for one second, everything made sense. Everything was Right.

"Every day, sweetheart, everyday" answered Rhodey truthfully.

He pulled Tony toward him, slowly but remorselessly, and kissed him on the lips. It was slow, deep, filthy and perfect. Tony was glowing with pride under the praise, knowing he pleased his Daddy. He felt safe and protected in Rhodey's arms. A feeling of belonging he had never let himself wish for was finally settling in, letting him breath fully for the first time since that missile in Afghanistan.

Tony's eyes were wet from tears but his smile was breath taking. Rhodey caressed slowly the tears away and carefully kissed Tony's eyelid. Tony was reckless and made of sharp edges. They said he was an iron man. That his heart was cold as steels. Rhodey knew better. He knew that each edge, each brash act and bravado was a barrier constructed to hide the sweet boy he saw in Tony. He had wanted to help this boy for so long. Allowing him to escape his cage, to enjoy himself, to just be.

Rhodey was able to do that for the mechanic. To finally provide for his lover while he had spent a life long unable to help Tony as much as he would have wanted. But now, by some incredible planet's alignement, Tony allowed him to care for him. Gave him a chance. Gave them a chance. Allowing himself to believe he deserved it. To be happy.

"Tony, you are so beautiful" Rhodey's was kissing Tony's neck, leaving hot wet hickeys from his jaw to his collarbone.

"Daddy. I need. Please. Please. I need" Tony was shivering, gripping Rhodey's hips hard. Hard enough to bruise but it was the last worries of the two men.

"Shhh. I know, sweet boy. Don't wory. Daddy's here. Let Daddy takes care of everything."

A strong hand went between their tangled bodies to caress Tony's erection. Rhodey's movement were precise and allowed no discussion. Tony felt owned. He whined and arched in the touch but the colonel continued his slow, implacable, delightful frictions. "Daddy got you, baby. I got you."

Tony was far from an egoist lover but he had paid the price of his Don Juan's reputation. Having night stands who throw themselves in his bed was not a bad thing in itself but everyone wanted a piece of him. They came for a memorable sexcapade with the playboy, and wouldn't settle down for anything else. Sex was always a competition. He had to be sensual, seductive, taking, ravishing his lover. Harder, faster, filthier. He was so tired. Sure it was fun to fulfill their fantasies using his Stark persona but it was just another show, another performance for him. Sex had never been for him to enjoy. Sure, he could gain some orgasm along the ride, but it had always been less important than pleasing his nameless lovers.

"You think too much" Rhodey clapped his ass once to take him back to reality. It was soft but Tony still gasped. He wanted to cry at the loss of Rhodey's gorgeous hands on his erection but suddenly, Rhodey focused his attention on his balls.

Tony needed to scream. To cry. To laugh. He was not sure anymore. He bended his head backward, exposing his throat to Rhodey's implacable teeth. He has never felt so beautiful, so sexy, than in this man's arms whispering praise as each breath he took.

Rhodey could do so much better than him, Tony thought absentmindly. Right now, Rhodey seemed satisfied with what he had in his lap. Tony was never to look a gift horse in the mouth and accept Rhodey's endless desire for his broken body. He played with it even. Arching his body in every touch to see his lover's eyes darken. He licked his lips. Bite them. Meowl. Gasp. Cry.

Rhodey was learning to play his body like an instrument. Always a dedicated teacher, Tony moved Rhodey's hands to correct his touchs. Wording his encouragements and guiding Rhodey in his quest.

Tony had nothing to do but look pretty. It was new. Refreshing. He laced his hands behinds Rhodey's neck and he kept them here.

"Would you come for your Daddy, baby?" Asked Rhodey.

His words remembered Tony the urgent need he had forgotten, too delighted he was to enjoy every aspect of this new sex ritual. His body was consummated by raw desire. He was helpless in Rhodey's hand. Unable to form words to beg for his deliverance. He could only let out a litany of Daddy he sang like a prayer.

"Shhh, sweetheart. You are doing well. So well for me --" and that's all it needed for Tony to reach orgasm, before Rhodey can even think of moving his hand to his Baby's aching cock. Tony screamed. He was coming so hard it was almost painful. Rhodey couldn't wait to listen all the sounds Tony produced when he came apart.

Tony was still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm when he realised something. Rhodey's aching cock against his tight was just a harsh return to the reality. His lover didn't come. Didn't enjoyed it as much as he did. Stupid. Egoist. Waste of ...

Rhodey interrupted his thoughts when he saw his frowned brow. He pet his hair calmly and answered Tony's unasked questions.

"Don't worry Baby. Everything is just like it's supposed to be. Tonight was about you. Just about you. You have so much time to learn to play with Daddy's cock" He kissed his forehead with affection. Tony was deep red from the filthy words but he let himself sink back to the bliss of awesome sex.

Rhodey cuddled him for some time before untangling himself from the sofa and the blanket mess. Tony was a bit disappointed but not surprised. He has always been touch starved. He had learnt to voice down his desires to not come too clingy. Rhodey came back quickly though. He knelt near Tony's face and ruffled his hair.

"Would you like to play with the new toys Daddy got you, baby ?" asked Rhodey. Tony's eyes widened seeing the box Rhodey had brought back. A big smile brightened his face. "YES !" All sleep had left and all his mind was now focused on the box.

Rhodey chuckled seeing Tony tearing down the packaging. Tony has always love unwrapping gifts. Every sensor, every nano chip, every wire he received in his lab was welcomed as a gift for Christmas but due to their fragile nature, Tony was always careful unpacking. It was nice seeing the childish glee of his face as he simply destroyed the opening to access more easily to the first block.

When all of them were free from their offensive packaging, Tony froze for a second, not exactly sure of what was excepted from here.

"Would you show me what we have there, Tones ?" invited his lover.

Tony presented him piece by piece his collection. At first it was just showing off every block but the more Tony chatted and explained what block's usages were, the more Rhodey praised him. It took some times to convince the young men of the adult's genuine interest for his babble but when he caught it, he relaxed.

Kids were all about limits and Tony was no exception. He tried to push Rhodey's limits, showing him every single assemblage he made to see if it will get him praise. He was complimented every single time. He ended playing himself because he became more and more invested in his building game and forgot about calling out the grown up on his fake praising.

He built a plane, then a ship. Rhodey asked if he could join him. Together they built a colorful giraffe with all remaining blocks. The giraffe became an elephant with its baby.

Rhodey was making silly faces and making talk their block constructions with ridiculous little voices. Tony was laughing so hard he was crying.

It was nice. It was intimate. Not naked grown up intimate. Just. Intimate. Confortable silence as they were building things. Their hands casually touching as they exchanged blocks. Their gaze meeting and silently communicating asking for a piece or another. Leaning against each other as they admired their work. Rhodey's soft and steady voice covering him in praise whenever he asked for validation.

During the submarine construction (only built with yellow block because Colonel James Rhodes was a dork), Tony started yawning. Rhodey didn't say anything and kept putting blocks together. Tony yaned again, rubbed his eyes. He was not difficult, not yet but he was a bit moody. Their work finished, Rhodey said he wanted to nap and asked Tony if he wanted to join. He was suspicious at the trick but he accepted without a fuss when Rhodey told him they could bring the submarine to bed.

"Just for tonight, Mr Stark, and only because I like you. I don't have for habit to take to bed ship I don't know beforehand. Not before the third date at least."

Tony chuckled. Rhodey smiled.

Both men fell asleep long before their heads touch the pillow, exhausted by their journey as Daddy and baby.

Tony woke up five hours later, which was some kind of a record for the genius whose body refused to lay down for more than two hours before it went restless. He felt calm, appeased. His heartbeat was peacefully low, for once undisturbed by industrial quantity of coffee.

He felt amazing. His heart felt bigger in his torso. Tony knew rationally that Jarvis was always monitoring his vitals and the AI would have warned him from anything out of ordinary. It meant that this warm, fulfilling, strange sensation in his chest was just from the lack of anxiety. Finally, he was simply... Happy. He wanted this perfect moment to last until the end of time. Laying at his lover's side after earthshaking amazing kinky sex and peaceful evening.

It was incredible.

Incredibly boring.

Hasn't he some projects on the fire in the labs ? Something about Widows' bite. Oh and the modification of the fourth level's evacuation of the helcarrier he had to review for Fury too. There was also the plans of the energy green school he had designed for Chicago that should be back from R&D.

Tony jumped out of the bed like Loki in a spring box, uncaring for the presence at his side.

"Good morning, sunshine," said Rhodey's sleepy voice, "are you aware that it's three in the morning ? An hour most people would consider appropriate for sleeping,"

"I am not most people, sassy checks," smirked Tony as he grabbed pants (See Pepper ? Pants ! Proof he cared about lab security)

"Besides, you have probably been awaken from the moment my breathing changed, military freak," added Tony as an afterthought.

"Your freak," muttered Rhodey's in his pillow.

"Yes, you are" Tony playfully spanked his lover ass. Rhodey's moved on his back when his lover asked "Do you mind?"

"You know I don't. Go break sciences laws, I will fell asleep again as soon as you leave the floor. I know your erratic sleep schedule. I have never mind when we share our room in MIT, why would I now ?"

"My ass is way more sexy now than it was back then. I don't know. You could have become greedy." Tony displayed his now clothed ass and moved it on an inaudible music.

"I wouldn't deprive the rest of the world from such an art piece. Pepper would shot MY sorry ass. With reasons. Cap and Fury too. Probably,"

"Fury wants a piece of my ass?" asked Tony, playing the blushing virgin.

"Brat."

"You loved it" replied Tony.

"I love you," stated Rhodey with a kiss. "How do you feel about yesterday?"

Tony who was already bended on the bed, sat completely. As much as he wanted to be back to his lab, he knew he won't have sexy time again before his lover had done a mission debrief more thoughtful than Agent. Better now that during the running test of the arc reactor in lab C.

"It went well. Great even. I think I won't be able to find the right state of mind for age play without having orgasmed before,"

"What a pity" deadpaned Rhodey. Sexy sassy pervert.

"Maybe one day I would find little headspace by myself but for now it help me let go of my anxieties," added Tony.

"Don't worry. It's not a competition. As long as you enjoy what we do together. As adults and equal partners or as baby and daddy."

"About that. It was nice and everything. I feel more fresh and relaxed than Cap' after seventy years of sleep but... I don't think we should do it too much," Tony was avoiding his gaze. Was he blushing?

"You didn't like it?" Asked Rhodey, worried.

"It's not that I don't like it rather than I may like it too much" Yes. Tony was definitely blushing. Not the cute and sexy blush. The repentant one. The one announcing killer robots.

"I am not following you. How could someone enjoy something to much? Care to share with the class?"

"I have a praise kink." Started Tony and Rhodey didn't comment on the understatement of the century." I have abandonment issues and crave... I crave for approval. I know Howard fuck me up. I am a mess. Anxiety, panic attack, PTSD and all. But as much as I am broken, these insecurities are also part of me. It's what makes me... Well. Me"

"Tony, what... ? Are you ?"

"Please, let me finis h. I don't know if I could say it all twice. I think this weakness is also my strength. It's just how it works. It's pushing me to always do better. I am restless and I am always breaking Physics laws because I have to. Howard has never settle down for any less. Even then, never for to long. If suddenly I find myself a caring, amazing daddy who is everything I could dream of. How could I invent? How could I create? What about SI? SHIELD? The Avengers? Who will provide for them?"

Rhodey sat in the bed, lost for words at Tony's revelation. He came closer to the end of the bed where Tony sat and struggled against him.

"Is that really what you think? Howard never cared for you to make you a better scientist?" asked Rhodey, pressing a sad kiss to his check.

"I know it was wrong of him. I have spent too much time in therapy for not to know he was abusive. I was just a kid. He was wrong. But if I am broken the way I am, at least I am useful. Better smart and fucked up than fixed, average and useless."

Rhodey growled lowly. He took Tony by the waist and tackling him on the bed, his body lying heavily on the genius. He placed Tony's skilled hands above his head, maintaining him, pinning him down.

That raw strength demonstration didn't worried Tony. He knew how Rhodey became angry when he talked about Howard. His friend was angry for him, not against him. He would never hurt him. Rhodey felt the need to go all dominant to prove himself Tony was safe ? All good for Tony. He was even turned on to be restricted like that by his boyfriend's muscled body.

"You. Are. Not. Broken." Growled Rhodey.

See? All dominant and protective. That was his Rhodey bear.

"Repeat" ordered Rhodey.

"Ugh?" asked poorly Tony, distracted by the hotness of his boyfriend.

"Repeat. I am not broken" said again Rhodey.

That time Tony understood and diligently repeated he was worthy. "Good" approved Rhodey still blocked in Caveman mode. Tony was about to call him on it when Rhodey crashed their lips together.

I was hot and messy. Tony melted against the touch. Rhodey was pressed fiercely, demanding and who was he to refuse anything to the colonel. Rhodey shifted and came closer, making himself at home between Tony's opened legs. Rhodey moved his hands to grasp the engineer's tights and enticed Tony to circled him with his legs. He wanted to be sure Tony remembered where he belonged. Every inch on his skin was burning with Rhodey's confident caresses. He felt owned, possessed. Safe.

"You can't fix what is not broken, Tones" whispered Rhodey. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, echoing in his head, erratic. It took Tony several minutes to understand Rhodey's words. He meowed his disappointment at the loss of the breathtaking angry kisses.

"Tony you have always been this amazing, brave, brilant man. You just never realised it. If you don't trust your judgement, trust me. I have been there. Confident of your worst hours, partner of your most nasty mischiefs, wingman in debauchery parties. I have always loved you and have always seen what Howard never let you realise to keep you under his control. Reporters tell the story of the redemption of an inconsistent playboy. That's not what you are. What you were. Generous before you brought the missile in the void. Kind before Ironman. Charming before GQ put a spot on your teenager's face. Smart before MIT considered recruiting their youngest student in history. It was there the whole time. You just needed the push of your friends to believe it. You are not creative because you are unhappy. You are brilliant despite it."

Rhodey's eyes were wet and Tony's were not exactly dry either.

"So, you could say it's almost your duty to keep me happy. You know... for America" Tony was giving him his half smile, asking him wordlessly to let down the intense emotional talk for now.

"Yup, that's it. I am banging you for America" accepted Rhodey.

"Do you think it can work on Cap ?" wondered Tony.

"I don"t think so. Beside, such a sensitive mission shouldn't be left to low levels' hands. I wouldn't take the risk"

"Sometimes, I forget you outrank Captain America" Tony looked amazed.

"Yeah, can't believe it either. What a crazy time to be alive"

"I think I can handle crazy," said Tony.

Rhodey kissed him and breathed against his lips. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
